


My last memories about you

by Kjk4ever



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjk4ever/pseuds/Kjk4ever
Summary: Kwang Soo's family and himself have always dreamed of having a baby. And Jong Kook knows that it's the best to leave and let their dream come true.
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	My last memories about you

Jong Kook and Kwang Soo have known for being a cute couple at both work and home. They're always holding hands or make some slight skin worship like touching the other cheeks or a little smooch on the lips when they're going out for a date. Sometimes because they're like to do it, while the other times they do it to prove the dominance over the others in front of people's eyes. It was a happy period of happiness and excitement.

But love is like a flower, sooner or later, it will soon be withered, no matter how beautiful the flower bloomed or how deep the connection between both of them. Jong Kook knows that for sure, and he has always prepared himself for the situation triggered. And it finally happens, the event occurred when Kwang Soo helps a woman with loading her groceries to the car while she is holding the baby on her arms. The scene is both sweet and warm at the same time and it makes Jong Kook grateful to the world that he got Kwang Soo as a boyfriend for himself. But the thing started to get worse as he coming back to Jong Kook, with a charming smile as always and saying.

"The kid looks so cute! He makes me want to have a baby so bad!"

"We can adopt one if you like to."

Jong Kook said to Kwang Soo while having a big grin on his face and his tone is like half-joking. But Kwang Soo is like the exact opposite of him, with a serious face. 

"No... We can't... My family wants to have an official baby that bears my blood in the body! They want to have someone to inherit the traditional bloodline... They want me to... Marry... A girl..."

Kwang Soo tried not to speak out the last word too loud, but it was clear enough for Jong Kook to hear it, and maybe also sharp enough to stab through his heart. Kwang Soo is right, their family needs a baby and want their son to have a normal happy life like many other Asian men. Yet, Jong Kook's appearance in Kwang Soo's life has made their dream turns out to be broken instead. He knows that for sure since the first time Kwang Soo introduce him the first time as a lover in front of them. They were so angry that they starting to argue with Kwang Soo and even cursing at Jong Kook, calling him a playboy or even a hoe. "Just because they know each other through a dating app doesn't mean that they have true love" is one of many of Kwang Soo's dad opinions in the fight.

Kwang Soo of course never gives up just because of his father's opinion about the outdated love-law thing. He gets packed and storms out of his parent's apartment in anger while holding Jong Kook's hand and goes back to his own home. Kwang Soo regretted that he took Jong Kook to show his parents, he forgot that his parents are just a bunch of old-fashioned peoples against gay marriage. Their mind was too outmoded to accept this kind of thing anyway so Jong Kook doesn't mind them at all.

"Just don't listen to them, babe. They were just blabbering..."

Kwang Soo reassured Jong Kook in his embrace and brushing his hair softly. The man might look tough by muscular appearance but he is actually a small kitten inside, really easy to get hurt.   
Tears have already flowed down Jong Kook's cheeks every time he thinks back at the tragedy happen that day.

It was indeed a long time ago but the wound seems to freshen every time Kwang Soo mentioned babies or girls. It's starting to get on Jong Kook's nerves, he is sick of being a thorn in someone else eyes. Especially in his loved one parent's vision, so he finally makes an ultimate decision.

Leaving Kwang Soo for a long time.

Jong Kook knows that he will get desperate because of the loss of his loved one and Kwang Soo will either, but he has no other choice if Kwang Soo just keeps on staying around him like this. His plan of leaving has been put up for a few months now, and now he just needs a reason to begin the plan. After thinking for a while, Jong Kook decided to pick up his phone and call a line of numbers on the top of the calling list, his tears have already flowed down his face. The beeping sounds seem to be repeating forever finally stop, a bright lady's voice echoing on the other side of the phone. Jong Kook pauses a moment to breathe before beginning to hold a conversation.

"This is Jong Kook... I need to talk to you for a moment. Would you mind come and see me tonight? I have an important thing to talk to you..."


End file.
